My Sister Is Doing It For Herself
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Bella upset her little sister back in Phoenix and now she's back for revenge and she's not going to stop until she gets it, even if it means she has to give up a few things along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone**

**This my new story about Bella's vengeful little sister**

**It's set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn**

Amelle POV

I hated my sister, I hated her so much. I also for a while hated who I was was. I was Amelle Sophia Swan, sister of Isabella Marie Swan. After our parents divorced, Mom took Bella and occasionally saw Dad. And on one particular visit, they had a one night stand and conceived yours truly. I didn't really see my Dad that often and had to live with Bella, Mom and her new husband, Phil in sunny Phoenix.

When I was about thirteen, I fell in with what my family called a 'bad crowd'. We smoked, drank and partied hard, we were far beyond our years. We were all a huge teenage family and my closest friend was Alicia and my my boyfriend was a boy called Chris. My family weren't too fond of him because he was two years older than me, took all kinds of drugs and got me pregnant when I was still thirteen.

I managed to convince my parents to let me keep the baby, my beautiful little Christina Maisie. When I got pregnant, Bella found out and I begged her not to tell but she told and my parents stopped me from seeing Chris, she said she did it for my own good. Chris was thrilled that I was pregnant but when he couldn't see me, he turned to drugs again, he took an overdose and died when I was about six months along.

I hated Bella for what she did, I blamed her for the death of the father of my child and vowed that I would take her away from the one she loved as well and now was my chance. Mom was taking me to visit Bella and her new boyfriend before they got married. She was engaged to some guy called Edward Cullen. I did my research, I got onto family tree websites and checked in a lot of place and it was pretty easy because let's just say the I know people. He was over a hundred years old and there was no mistake. I could use this to blackmail Bella away from her treasured little genetic impossibility.

So it was set, Mom was taking me and Christina to the Cullens house to meet my soon-to-be brother in law and his family and when she was gone, I would tell them to break my sister's fragile little heart and gain me my revenge. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two**

Amelle POV

I walked into the huge mansion and stared at the Cullens, they were beautiful and my sister was poor in comparison. I was listening to my Ipod, my favourite song was playing, 'American Woman' by Lenny Kravitz. They all kept looking at me, I didn't really look that much like Bella, I more resembled my mom. I had dark, blood red curls and midnight blue eyes which sparkled a little. I switched off my Ipod and took out my bottle of water and started drinking it.

"Say hello, Sweetie, they won't bite" my Mom said to me.

I choked on my water a little, odd terminology. I nudged Christina's pram every few seconds, she was nearly two, making me fifteen. I chewed on my chewing gum loudly while an awkward silence filled the room. Edward had his arm around Bella, they were really loved up and I would fix that for sure. As soon as I thought that, Edward looked at me with a look of slight anger on his face, mixed with confusion.

Christina started stirring and moaning in her pram, I took her out and rocked her a little. The beautiful blonde Cullen looked at me with an envious glare, I passed Christina to my Mom, she took her very willingly.

"Could you just take her outside for a little bit, please?" I asked, sweetly.

"Sure, Honey" she said and she walked out the door.

She had left me with the Cullens and Bella. As soon as my Mom had left the room, I turned back to them with a smug smile on my face. Many of the Cullens eyes' widened at the sight of my new confident pose.

"Look, I want you to stop seeing my sister" I said bluntly to Edward.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell my daddy..." I began and he chuckled a little.

"You'll tell your Daddy?" he snickered.

Bella shot him a warning glance, she knew that I was capable of far more than a simple tattle. I had spent the last few years of my life, making hers a living hell which was pretty entertaining for me. She knew not to cross me.

"As I wa saying, I'll tell my Daddy that you're over one hundred years old and don't think I won't because I will" I finished.

All of the smiles vanished from the Cullens' faces. I smiled. Chris had the same kind of twisted sense of humour that I had and that we hoped we'd passed onto our daughter, he would've wanted me to be happy and what better way to be happy than to emotionally torture my big sister? Chris would've loved this.

"Is this all for your dead boyfriend?" Edward practically snarled.

I backed away a little and Bella nudged him in the ribs but winced as soon as she did. Tears filled my eyes, everyone I knew was forbidden from mentioning Chris because of the pain it caused me. I wiped away my tears and put on a brave face, no idiot bubble butt boyfriend of my sister's was going to give me that kind of crap.

I ran.

**I will continue if u want me to**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Bella's little sister had been missing all night, Renee was worried sick. I had apologized to Bella several times for saying what I said to her sister but in all  
fairness, the little girl was thinking about hurting Bella and threatening us. Bella had been calling her a lot but she never picked up, she did miss her daughter  
though. Jasper felt the immense love that she felt for her baby daughter.

"Please, calm down" I said to Bella as she continued to pace around the room with worry.

"I can't!" she said in a frustrated voice, throwing her hands up in the air.

Renee came round to our house every house to check if Bella had heard anything, eventually we began just how much this was hurting Renee. Carlisle put a  
hand on her shoulder, glanced at me and smiled.

"We'll find her" he said.

Emmett and Jasper were going to sniff arond for Amelle on foot, Bella was going to stay at hom ewith Esme, Renee and Christina, Alice and Rosalie were going  
in Rosalie's BMW to find some of Amelle's friends and see if they knew anything while Carlisle and I were following an old scent we had found. We tracked her all  
the way down to a hotel in Salem.

"How did she pay for a hotel room? She's fifteen" Carlisle sounded shocked.

"Fake ID" I said, simply.

We parked outside the hotel that had the strongest hint of her scent and went in. It was an unbelievable stroke of luck when we saw her walking away from the  
reception desk after just checking out. She saw at us and froze, I took a few steps forward. She backed away a little, I knew if I kept going slowly then she would  
just keep backing away so I sprinted at human speed and she ran all the way into the Ladies Restrooms.

"Dirty trick" I muttered when I got to the restroom door.

"Smart. She knows we can't go in there" Carlisle sighed.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We wait" he said

I knew what Carlisle was like with promises, he kept them. Even if it meant waiting outside a Ladies Restroom for hours just for some runaway teenager. But he  
had promised Renee, and he would keep that promise. I respected him for that. After about twenty seconds, I got frustrated.

"I have to get out of here. The window!" I heard Amelle's thoughts loud and clear.

She was making a break for the window but we would be there to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelle POV

I managed to shimmy out of the window, it was actually kind of fun. The bathrooms were underneath the hotel so when I got out of the window on my stomach, I  
would be on the parking zone ground. When I was finally out and on the ground, I found myself staring at two pairs of fancy shoes. I slowly looked up to see Edward  
and his adoptive father, Carlisle.

"Oh, Shit" I muttered.

I heard a slight chuckle as soon as I muttered the words. I slowly got up and brushed the dust of myself. I put my hands behind my back, looked everywhere  
except their eyes while clicking my tongue.

"Wow, this is awkward" I said.

"We've come to take you home" Edward said.

I decided immediately what I was going to do: I was going to pretend to go with them and then when they had their backs turned, I would run. Edward's eyes stared  
into mine when I thought this. I decided that this was no time for plans. I bolted to my right, but someone grabbed me before I was even out of the parking zone.  
Edward had his strong arms wrapped around my body, he was far too strong for me.

"I'll scream" I threatened.

"Please don't make this difficult" Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh, I'll make this as damn difficult as I want!" I shrieked.

Edward dragged me into the car, I was put in the back seat and had the belt pulled over me while Carlisle drove and Edward was in the passenger seat. I was so screwed. We were driving along a road when a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"I gotta go" I lied after a long silence.

"Honestly" Edward groaned.

"Hey, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go" I said.

Carlisle parked outside of a little resteraunt and Edward took me in while Carlisle waited in the car. Edward would wait outside of the restroom while I used it. As soon as we were out of the car, I ran. Edward and Carlisle ran after me.

Edward POV

We chased Amelle to some Woods where we lost her. We searched for a few minutes before she screamed loudly, we followed her scream to her. She was lying on the ground, clutching her wrist. It had a bite mark on it. She was mumbling incoherently and her thoughts were all jumbled up. I carried her back to the car where she sat silently until we were in Forks. She occasionally moaned in some form of pain before she eventually screeched in agony. We stopped the car and went around to see what was wrong with her, making sure she wasn't trying to trick us a again.

"Is she alright" I asked Carlisle.

He shook his head.

"She's been bitten"

I got out my phone and called Esme.

"Hello Edward" she said.

"Esme, you need to get Renee out of the house, we've got Amelle but she's been bitten" I said, quickly.

Esme POV

"Okay" I said as I put down the phone.

"Have they found her?" Renee asked.

"No, maybe you should take Christina home and rest" I smiled.

"Okay" she said and she left.

A few minutes later, Edward came in followed by Carlisle who was suporting Amelle's back with arm and hard legs dangling over the other, he was carrying her in a bridal style. He put her down on our bed as she writhed and screamed in agony.

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Amelle POV

I burned and burned for so long, I lost track of time after a few hours. Carlisle was always beside me, Esme came in most of the time, Emmett came in sometimes, Rosalie and Alice visited every three hours, Edward came in occasionally and Jasper never came nor did Bella. That made me happy, I still didn't want to see her. Bitch. I stopped screaming a few minutes after I was put down on the bed, I clutched the bedpost with one hand and had the other draped over my stomach. I kept my eyes wide open even during the night, I lay on my back with my head turned to the side, usually facing Carlisle. I wouldn't eat or drink, it creeped them out but the thing that creeped them out the most was the fact that I only winced a little when the pain came.

"Why don't you scream?" Emmett asked, sounding interested.

"I. Am. Not. Weak" I said through the pain.

"It doesn't show weakness to scream" Esme said.

I looked away, they began talking quickly and quietly, it was day two and it was getting easier and easier to understand them. I turned my attention to Alice who was talking to Carlisle, I could only pick up little bits of what she was saying at an immense speed.

"She...kill...Bella...can't stop...how...Edward feel if...and we can't let...can we?"

I picked bits of Carlisle's reply. "Amelle...be...daughter...Esme...myself...sister...you and treat...one. Be nice...new to her...lose Christina...difficult for"

I was able to piece together what they meant and understand it. Alice said "She will kill Bella and we can't stop her, how will Edward feel if that happens, he'll go to the Volturi and we can't let that happen, can we?" And Carlisle replied "Amelle will be treated like a younger daughter by Esme and myself and a little sisterfor all of you and treat her one. Be nice to and remeber that is all new to her, she will lose Christina and that will be difficult for her"

They both looked over to me, I was still staring at them, my eyes darting from one to the other. I slowly blinked and shifted my attention to Emmett who stared back at me, he looked almost scared.

"Uh...Carlisle, can't you give her something to make her zonk out or something?" he asked.

"Yes I do" Carlisle said, quickly producing a syringe. He came over to me and held it above my arm "Do you have an aversion to feeling a small prick?"

When am I ever going to get another oppotunity like that? "No, but thanks for the offer, Honey" I joked.

Emmett burst out laughing which startled me and Carlisle took his chance, he quickly put the needle into my arm and injected the solution. I quickly grabbed the pillow behind me and threw it at him, he dodged it easily.

"I didn't say do it" I hissed. "No!" I tried to fight off the sleepiness that was taking over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Amelle POV

My dream was so vivid, more like a memory. Chris, Alicia and I were all at a party, drinking, doing drugs and partying like mad as usual. Chris and I kissed passionately while Alicia went around like her promiscuous self and kissed every available guy. She was always like that but I loves her like a sister. Chris and I continued kissing until suddenly my stomach was now a huge big baby bump and Chris began fading away as did the party backround. The Cullens appeared, all of them still as beautiful as ever. Carlisle held out his hand and the my baby was being sucked into it. I screamed and ran away.

"Stay away from me" I shouted.

I ended pinned to a wall by Edward's hand squeezing my throat tightly, I choked and spluttered. I clutched and smacked his hand in an attempt to get it away from me. He glanced down at my arms, I followed his eyes and looekd down to see my arms covered in glistening bite marks, I saw my hands get paler and paler until they were virtually white.

"Welcome to my world" he whispered into my ear.

I screamed and woke up, I felt different. There was a deep, intense burning in my throat. The Cullens excluding Edward surrounded me, all eyes on me curoiusly and warily. What did I do this time? I'd barely opened my mouth before Alice had thrown a mirror at me. I looked into and saw someone. She had dark, blood red curls that went past her waist and eyes that matched exactly in colour. Her face was pale and she was breathtakingly beautiful (if I do say so myself). She was me.

"What...happened?" I asked.

I was an immortal vampire and Carlisle explained it all to me but to make it easier to understand, I sorted it all into pros and cons in my head.

Pros: I was strong, fast, beautiful, immortal, I would eventually find a mate, my eyes would be really vivid colours, I would agile

Cons: I could never have children, I could never go out in the sunlight because I would sparkle, I wouldn't be able to control my thirst or emotions for a while

This was all very bearable for me but Carlisle was wrong about one thing: I would never find a mate, no one could ever replace Chris in my life. Anyway, I needed my baby.

"So, where's my baby?" I asked.

All of the Cullens looked uncomfortable and tried to avoid my eyes.

"You can't see her" Edward said from the doorway.

I sped over to him at an immense speed and pinned him against the wall by his throat (just like in my dream) and he didn't fight back.

"What have done to her?" I snarled.

Emmett locked his arms around my waist and pulled me off of Edward, I screamed and thrashed. Emmett sat me down on my bed and kept his hand tightly on my shoulders. Carlisle bent down in front of me, he looked sympathetic.

"Amelle, you won't really be able to see Christina...ever again" he sighed. "The bloodlust inside of you would prompt you to kill her on sight"

"But maybe if I was really carefu-" I began.

"It just won't happen, it'll be years before you be around humans" Jasper said.

I looked down at the ground, I watched every little fibre in the carpet until I spotted Carlisle's shoes and a brilliant idea came to mind. I looked up at him.

"You can be around Christina though, can't you?" I asked.

"Yes" he said, a little confused.

"Then you can like get picture as she grows and keep me posted about her, please?" I suggested.

"Of course" he smiled.

"She should hunt" Esme said.


	7. Chapter 7

Amelle POV

Vampire life was great, being a newborn; I was the strongest in the house and the fastest. I used these abilities to my full advantage. One time, Emmett was sitting on the banister and I quickly blew on him and he tumbled over the edge. He left a huge dent in the floor and Esme blamed him no matter how much he said it was my fault. I was Esme and Carlisle's little girl and they couldn't stay mad at little old me, well, little young me. I bonded quite quickly with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, they loved me like a baby, I was so loveable.

Carlisle kept his word and kept me posted about Christina, I had photos and everything. I took to hunting like a duck to water. I tended to be much faster and cleaner than the others except some of them. Bella stayed away from me, she was terrified of me. I had made a plan; I pretended that Bella was too much of a temptation for me even though she smelt revolting; she couldn't come to the house anymore. Edward read my mind and told Carlisle I was lying but I just did my puppy dog face and Carlisle said that he didn't want to risk it.

"What's her special ability?" Jasper asked one day, jerking his head towards me.

Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over. She was like this for a few seconds before she came out of it and looked at me, shocked.

"Seductress" she whispered.

Everyone looked at me.

"What's a seductress?" I asked.

"Like a succubus except she has no emotion like a hollow, sexy maniac" Edward said.

"Succubus?" I sounded so confused.

"A woman who seduces men and then kills them" Carlisle clarified.

"And that's what I'm going to be" I sighed.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

The day of Bella's wedding arrived and we were all very nervous, especially Amelle. She didn't want to go to the wedding, she was afraid, it would be the first time that she would be around humans. Still, despite her nervous appearance, she managed to stay her teenage, hormonal self. Bella had asked her (through Edward since they couldn't be around each other) to be her bridesmaid. Amelle said no quite plainly and bluntly, Bella was hurt but tried to hide it. We had all spent time attempting to coax Amelle into being her bridemaid but she had her excuse.

"I'm not spending another day in her spotlight"

Amelle said that she felt illegitimate compared to Bella because she was the result of a one night stand between her parents soon after they separated. Edward was furious at the fact that Amelle had upset Bella and told her to be a bridesmaid, to which she replied no. She was afraid of what would happen at the wedding because of Alice's prediction that she would become a seductress. She didn't want to murder innocent men and decided stay faithful to her dead boyfriend's memory. She refused to let go and never looked twice at another man. The thought of betraying her boyfriend's memory sickened her and she avoided Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I at all costs.

The day of the wedding was a little chaotic and Amelle remained in her room for most of it, she didn't appear until the last minute when all the guest had arrived and were taking their seats. She was wearing a scarlet red dress that went down to her and heels to match, she wore contacts to hide her eyes. She sat in a row on her own until a human boy from Bella's school came to sit beside her, he came in and took one look at her and we all knew what he was thinking. She tried her best to shift away from him but he shifted closer. I faced Edward and Bella as they recited their vows, until the clicking of high heels made everyone turn around to see Amelle walking out of the house, Bella looked hurt but recovered quickly.

While at the reception, I spotted Amelle talking to the boy who was stitting next to her, she seemed happy to be with him. She took his hand and made her way back to the house. Esme, Jasper, Emmett and I went after them. We found him unconscious on the ground and her with an evil look on her face and she from him to us. Emmett grabbed her and threw her into the wall, he held her there with Jasper while I checked the boy over, he seemed to have taken a hit to the head. He began to wake up.

"Woah, man, what happened?" he asked, not noticing Amelle.

"You passed out, son" I lied. "Why don't you go back to reception?"

He nodded and made his way back to the reception. We went over to Amelle who was still struggling against Jasper's attempts to calm her down. I decided to try. I made her look at me although she was still enraged.

"Think of Christina, think of your daughter" I told her.

She stopped and concentrated, her eyes were now full of remorse and fear. She truly was the daughter Esme and I had never had.

"Christina" she whispered.

"That's right" I smiled. "Now, calm down and concentrate, concentrate on Christina"

Amelle finally calmed down after that, Tanya and her family agreed to take care of her for a few months until she was properly calm. She stayed away while Bella was pregnant and didn't come when the Volturi came to us. She stayed with Tanya for several years, doing her best to avoid coming back but she eventually did. We welcomed her back as our daughter.

She never did find a mate and stayed alone, the memory of her boyfriend was all she had in her romantic life. It hurt her to see all of us with the loves of our lives, she still blamed Bella for Chris's death and never spoke to Renesmee. Perhaps the future could hold something for Amelle Sophia Cullen, I pray that it does. For her sake.

**Thanx for reading my story, that's the end**

**REVIEW**


End file.
